


Red Wine

by wittlekitty449



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: And Jaskier ruins the moment, Angry Geralt, But Jaskier loves it, Geralt is a forceful fuck, Geralt thinks about feelings, Jealousy, M/M, spilled wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittlekitty449/pseuds/wittlekitty449
Summary: Jaskier is drunk and accidentally spills his wine on Geralt.~There are hints of an established relationship~
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 437





	Red Wine

Jaskier stumbled along the road, holding his bottle of wine and occasionally taking a sip from it. Now, the bard didn't need an excuse or reason to drink, but this time he had one; he'd seen Geralt flirting with a waitress while they were eating at the tavern, after he'd gotten up to use the toilet. So Jaskier did the only thing he knew how to do- he stormed off and bought the most expensive wine he could, drinking while he roamed the town. He didn't really know where he was going, he just wanted to get away from stupid Geralt of Rivia.

He walked until his feet went numb and there was only half of his wine left, and the only reason he stopped was because he ran into Geralt. The big man grabbed Jaskier by his shoulders and made him look at him, and Geralt looked angry. "Where the fuck have you been?" He asked, his voice low and threatening. He glanced at the bottle and snatched it from him, and growled when Jaskier reached for it. "Don't even think about it, you idiotic bard. I've been looking everywhere for you, and you were just wandering around, enjoying wine?" He said, and Jaskier could tell that the witcher was beyond furious. However, with the wine clouding his mind and the knowledge that Geralt wouldn't actually hurt him, he decided he couldn't let him get away with flirting with someone else.

"Oh, so you were looking for me? Was this before or after you fucked the waitress I saw you flirting with, huh? Funny how you get mad that I leave when it's obvious you prefer more... feminine company." Jaskier spat out, yanking himself free from Geralt's grip and turning around, crossing his arms. Geralt froze, almost confused as to what the bard was talking about before it finally came to him, and he had to keep himself from face-palming. He gripped Jaskier's arm and pulled him back to him. "I wasn't flirting with her Dandelion. I was asking her where the closest inn was and she assumed I wished to bed her. I quickly told her I was with someone else and she walked away." The usually quiet and brooding man explained, and he hugged the pouting bard. "Come on, it's getting late and I found the inn and rented us a room for-" Geralt was interrupted when Jaskier suddenly pulled away and spun around quickly with his mouth open to say something, but due to his drunkenness he ended up almost falling, and he grabbed onto the arm that was holding the wine, causing it to spill down the front of Geralt's shirt. Neither of them moved, not even when the bottle fell to the ground and shattered. Jaskier gulped and started fidgeting underneath Geralt's glare, knowing he was in a lot of trouble.

The witcher simply grabbed the bard's arm yet again, but this time a lot more forcefully, and started dragging him to the inn, not saying a word. Jaskier didn't fight it like before, just staring down at his feet as he stumbled behind Geralt. It didn't take them long to reach the inn, and the two of the ignored the looks the surrounding citizens gave them as Geralt shoved Jaskier into the room and slammed the door shut, turning to glare at the smaller man before slipping his damp shirt over his head and throwing it onto the floor, and he gestured with his head towards the floor. Jaskier got the hint and slid onto his knees, resting his hands on his thighs while he looked up Geralt.

The witcher stepped forward so that his crotch was eye-level with Jaskier, and he slid his fingers through the bard's hair, making his eyes flutter before unbuttoning his pants and pulling his cock out. "Suck." Geralt growled, but Jaskier just ran his finger up and down its length, causing the witcher to yank his hair back to force him to look at him. "Now is not the time for you stubbornness, bard. Now suck, before I make you." Geralt threatened, sending a shiver down Jaskier's spine and making his cock twitch. He did always love it when the witcher was rough and commanding.

After deciding to obey, Jaskier slowly wrapped his lips around the tip of Geralt's cock, swirling his tongue around the tip and moaning softly at the bitter taste of precum. The witcher let out a breath and started running his fingers through the bard's hair again, showing a soft side that only Jaskier got to see. Jaskier took him in halfway, already feeling his mouth stretch at the size of Geralt's cock, but he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. He'd only planned to take him halfway, but Geralt had a different idea and pushed his cock all the way down his throat. Jaskier started gagging and choking, his eyes watering, and he tried to pull off but Geralt kept him in place with the grip on his hair.

He finally let go when he started to lose consciousness, his eyes drooping shut and his body starting to go limp, and he started coughing and gasping for breath the moment he pulled off. Jaskier glared up at the man, who just steadily gazed back. "Did you really think you'd get away with spilling wine on my only shirt?" Geralt asked, and Jaskier just pouted. "It was an accident Geralt!" The bard exclaimed, but Geralt just shook his head with a smirk on his lips, not saying another word as he guided Jaskier's mouth back onto his cock.

The bard hesitantly started sucking, eyeing the man wearily as though he'll start suffocating him at any moment, but Geralt just laced his hands together behind his back and tilted his head back, letting Jaskier go at whatever pace he wanted. So, that's just what he did- starting off slow before gradually throat-fucking himself on Geralt's cock, sucking his cheeks in and swallowing around his length as he moaned from the rough treatment he was giving himself. 

All of a sudden, Jaskier felt a hard friction on his clothed cock, and his eyes shot open as he moaned louder than before. He glanced up at Geralt's face and noticed the man watching him closely, and he realized that the friction had been from Geralt's boot. He squeezed his eyes shut and started grinding against it, whimpering around the thick cock buried deep in his throat while he pleasured himself, the lack of oxygen heightening every touch.

Geralt grabbed his hair and started throat-fucking him, his need for release causing him to ravage the young man's throat. With every thrust, he pushed his boot against Jaskier's crotch, allowing him the privilege of more friction and more pleasure. Jaskier's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt his climax quickly approaching, and he whimpered softly while pawing at Geralt's thigh, hoping he got the message. He did, and he yanked the bard's hair and started rubbing his boot against Jaskier's crotch. "Cum." He snarled, and Jaskier did exactly as told. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears ran down his face, moaning and whimpering around Geralt's cock. He suddenly felt thick cum shoot down his throat, and his eyes flew open to watch Geralt while he swallowed around his cock, milking out every drop of salty cum before pulling off, a thin strand of saliva connecting his bottom lip to the man's cock.

They both remained still, panting while they watched each other come down from their pleasure highs. Jaskier ended up moving first, and he winced at the wetness in his pants. His movement caused Geralt to snap out of whatever trance he'd been in, and he picked the bard up and laid him on the bed before removing both of their clothes and sliding into the bed next to him, pulling Jaskier close to his chest. The bard cuddled close to the witcher, resting his head on his chest and listening to his slow heartbeat while Geralt stroked his hair, deep in thought. He wondered about Jaskier, about what he meant to him, about their future. He wondered if the two of them could be happy together, in this cruel and dangerous world. He'd have to protect the weak man, but he'd do that regardless as to if they were lovers or not, as he'd grown to care for the bard deeply.

"Will this happen every time I spill wine on you?" Jaskier asked, breaking the quiet and causing Geralt to groan. "Just go to sleep Dandelion."


End file.
